lastlevelfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Level:Requests for user rights
While everyone at the wiki is on equal ground, certain users have special rights that others users don't. These 'rights' are merely special tools designed to help out around the wiki's maintenance. The administration of the wiki is selected by the people of the wiki. This page is for the community to vote on whomever they see fit to become a Last Level administrator. Though the people decide who becomes, there is criteria that must be met before not only users can obtain a special right but to vote on their peers as well. How this system works Users can use this page to vote on any user they feel should be granted a special user right on Last Level. Users can request for themselves or nominate another user they see fit for the position of they would like to. Users requesting for rights must put input as to why that user should get a special user right. If a user does not put any input, then the request may be removed upon administrative consensus. Before voting or requesting rights, users, as mentioned above, should look over the criteria before going further. In addition, users are asked to look over the guidelines for how requests should be formatted. While this page is primarily for requesting user rights, users can also post an appeal to demote a current administrator or rollback user. Doing so is done in the same fashion as any other request, however, these requests should be placed under the "Requests for demotion" section. Criteria Voting criteria * The user must have edited at least 2 weeks prior to when the 'request for user rights' was sent in. In addition, the user must be/have been a semi-consistent editor, with no less than 25 mainspace edits. (Exceptions to this rule may be decided upon wiki administration) * The user must not have a block history. : It should also be noted that to comment on a request, there are no unique requirements so long as any conversation within the comments remains civil. Reminders : Users who are not following these guidelines while voting will have their vote removed from the request. Persistent users that defy administrative decision to remove these votes could be issued a short block. * Use the proper voting formatting. * Oppose, support, or neutral, the vote must have non-biased reasoning. * The signature must not violate the signature policy. * Do not remove other users' votes/comments. Requirements for Rollback : Rollback users have the ability to quickly revert edits via pages such as and . * The user must not have a block history. * The user should be a consistent editor, having edited the wiki at least once within the week prior to when the request for user rights' was sent in. * In addition to being consistent, the user should be at least 2 months active at the wiki at the time of the request. * The user should have no less than 400 mainspace edits. However, certain exceptions to the "mainspace" criteria may be made upon wiki administration's consensus. : Unless a certain change in active editors or an administration decision is made, a user requesting rollback rights must obtain no less than 3 positive votes in their favor. Requirements for Administrator * The user must not have a block history. * The user should have previously been granted Rollback rights by way of a 'request for rollback.' * The user should be a consistent editor, and be active at the wiki for no less than 4 months. * The user should have no less than 700 mainspace edits. However, certain exceptions to the "mainspace" criteria may be made upon wiki administration's consensus. : Unless a certain change in active editors or an administration decision is made, a user requesting administrative rights must obtain no less than 5 positive votes in their favor. Formatting Voting formatting Users voting on the 'request for user rights' should follow the same consistent formatting for the votes below. Make sure your votes follow the general guidelines for voting! ; Votes should be placed like so: :Support/Oppose/Neutral/Comment: ~~~~ The variable should obviously be replaced with a non-biased reason for why that user should obtain the selected user right. Request formatting Users requesting for a user right should also use a specific format for their request. Users who do not follow this guideline for their request will have their request removed from the page. ; The initial layout of the request should be: User: — talk &· &· ~~~~ Users voting should add their votes using the above code. Requests for promotion Requests for demotion Requests for user rights